pokemonX
by shadowx99
Summary: welcome to my first every fan fiction, i hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as i have done writing it, the story is all made up, exept the pokemon themselves that is all from the show, the reagin, town, name and gym's are all my creating p.s a anime character shows up in a chapter later on, wont spoil it though :P


Hello and welcome to my first every fan fiction, this is my creation, the theme is of Pokémon except everything else is my design

i will put 1 chapter at a time, so enjoy it for now, please give comments and some criticism

Chapter 1: The Eveetastic Adventure

"Now go Zweilous!, use Dark Pulse full power!" Andrew screamed as his Zweilous launched his Dark Pulse toward the Champion Anthony's Lucario, "Lets see what you got young one, Lucario use Dragon Pulse" Anthony said as his Lucario's Dragon Pulse collided with Zweilous's Dark Pulse. When the two attacks collide the sheer power of them causes the earth underneath to crumble a little. "Wow look at the power of those attacks its anyones guess who will win this battle!" The announcer says his hands on the edge of his seat watching these two trainers battle. "Well looks like you trained your Zweilous very well, but it end's here!, Lucario Extreme Speed." Anthony said and his Lucario disappears...

"Wake up!" Andrew jumps awake and looks around to see his two best friends, Alan and James sitting on his bed, Alan wearing a Blue Blazer over a dark purple t-shirt and jeans, and James wearing a Black leather jacket over a dark gray shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans looking at him. As Alan gets off his bed with James right behind him he looks at Andrew. "come on Andrew get up, if were late the professor might hand out all the best Pokémon to the early bird." When they leave Andrew gets dressed, wearing a Black vest over a White t-shirt, Blue jeans and a White DC hat and gathers everything he needs for this day, the day he and his best friends start their journey. When Andrew had everything he needed he needed he ran down the stairs but he ended up missing the last 2 steps and he fell, his friend Alan couldn't help but laugh at him when it happens. He gets up and looks at Alan. "Ya I know Alan it's funny, now let's get get going." On his way out Andrew grabs his pokégear off the counter and as he is heading out the door he remembers the first time he ever met a Pokémon, the day he knew he would travel with his 2 best friends and see all the Aurora Region.

"Ready to get your first Pokémon guys?" Andrew asks as they run up the road toward professor Maple's lab. "Hell ya, I can't wait, I heard from a friend of mine that our parents asked her to get us the same Pokémon so we don't fight." James said when we rounded a corner the Lab in sight. "That was a smart idea, cause knowing us, we probably would fight." Andrew said laughing. When they get to the lab professor Maple is already waiting for them holding 2 small boxes, 1 a small burgundy and the other a pale blue. "Welcome to the lab gentlemen, I have waited for you, ready to begin your journey?" She asks them and they all nod at her, when they do she puts the pale blue box on top of the other than opens it revealing 3 pokéballs. "Take 1, each of you, I know you guys will enjoy your new pokémon." When the 3 of them grabbed a pokéball, James let his new pokémon out first, when he does its a small Eevee, Andrew just smiled when he sees that they each have a Eevee of their own. "These are awesome professor, thanks." Andrew called out his Eevee and picked it up, it just looked at him with its big eyes. "I cant wait to see what you can do Eevee, how would you like to travel outside of your pokéball, I'm sure you would enjoy that, get to see everything for the first time, just like me." Andrew said and his Eevee just nodded so Andrew just put it's pokéball on his belt. When Alan and James returned their Eevee's professor Maple looked at them. "Now, here are your other 5 pokéballs to catch new pokémon with and now, it is time for your other gifts from me." She opened the burgundy box and inside were black pokédex's.

"These are pokémon encyclopedias or pokédex for short. They will keep data on every pokémon you meet, it will help you learn about the many pokémon in the Aurora Region. "Thanks professor." Alan said opening his new pokédex and pointing it at Eevee. "Eevee, The evolution pokémon, thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special pokémon conceals many possible evolutions." The pokédex read, then Alan put his pokédex in his pocket, as Andrew and James did the same and Andrew's Eevee decides to run off and he takes off after it. "Eevee come back here." Andrew yells after it, after 2 minutes Eevee stops at the lake and he picks it up. "Don't run off like that, you might have gotten lost and I wouldn't have known where to find you." He says and Eevee just nods so they head back to the professor and the others just stand there when Andrew and Eevee get there and they just laugh. "guess Eevee has an adventurous side, just like you Andrew" Alan says laughing more. After 4 minutes of talking the professor clears her throat. "Well best of luck you 3, hope you have fun on your adventures, but remember to also have fun meeting new pokémon and people."

They waved bye and the 3 of them headed down the road again taking a left this time at the corner and headed down the road out of Arbourtown "I cant believe our first Pokémon, was a Eevee, they have so many evolutionary forms, James said as they walked "I believe 7 different forms." Wow 7 different forms, I heard most Pokémon have 3, but 7... wow." Andrew said looking down at his Eevee who was enjoying the air blowing through its fur. "Why not let yours out as well guys, their babies after all they should enjoy the air as well." Alan and James nodded and they let their Eevees out as well, that's when they notice that Andrew's Eevee was the smallest of the 3. "Well looks like you got the runt of the group." James said causing Andrew to laugh. "That maybe true but with it being small, that it will be hard to catch in battle."

After 15 minutes of walked Their Eevee's playing following behind them as they stop they hear something in the tree. "sounds like something is in the tree, Eevee use your tackle on the Tree!." Alan said as his Eevee charged toward the tree. "Alan what are you thinking we don't know what is in that tree?" Andrew said and when Alan's Eevee collides with the tree and three Startly come flying out of the tree and James points his pokédex at the Startly. "Startly, the Starling Pokémon, Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However they bicker if the group gets too big," James pokédex read. "Looks like there is 1 for each of us, let's go get them, go Eevee, use your tackle on that Starly," James said as he and his Eevee ran after a Starly flying toward the trees. "Come on Eevee let's get this 1," Alan screamed throwing out his Eevee and they chased after it, leaving Andrew and his Eevee with the last Starly left.

Andrew just stood here his Eevee already starting to fight the Starly on its own, "Eevee, Tackle attack" Andrew said as his Eevee launches it's self at the Starly colliding with it, but the Starly just gets back up and it flies fast into Eevee knocking Eevee into a tree. "No, Eevee get up and tackle back!" Andrew said and his Eevee jumps back up and tackles Eevee hard knocking it into a tree. "Alright, now is the time go pokéball!" Andrew said throwing a pokéball at the Starly but it still has enough strength to knock the pokéball away with its wing. "Dammit...it still has enough power... alright Eevee one last Tackle and that should do it, now go... do it!" Andrew screamed and his Eevee ran as fast as it could crashing into the Starly and it gets knocked out. "whats wrong Andrew cant catch a little Starly?" Alan says and Andrew turn to see both him and James with a Starly on there heads and Andrew go back to look at the other Starly and its trying to get up so he throw the pokéball again at it, this time the Starly doesn't hit it away and after it rocks a few times it stops, so Andrew goes and picks it up. "We did it Eevve we caught our first friend." Andrew says picking up his Eevee then he lets his new Starly out and puts his bag down so he can get a potion out of it to spray over where Starly was hurt the most before returning it to its pokéball and Andrew, Alan, and James along with their new friends headed back down the road.


End file.
